


Hot-Head

by ThunderCant



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Big Clit, Clit Pumping, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/pseuds/ThunderCant
Summary: Ava and Invi have some quality time after a meeting.





	Hot-Head

Invi’s up to something.

Admittedly, Invi’s always up to something. It’s part of her nature. But _this_ time she’s _up to something_ \- the corners of her mouth and turned up, cheek resting on her hand. Ava can’t see her eyes, but if they aren’t twinkling behind that mask, she’ll eat her own hood.

And Invi hasn’t stopped looking at her. Which is odd. Ava’s had more than one romp with Invi, clothes thrown off and faces mashed together like they wanted to become one, but that’s always pre-mediated. Invi always discusses things, like where it’s going to happen, what Ava should do to prepare, if there will be snacks afterwards. She doesn’t stop paying attention in meetings, looking at Ava like she’s a decadent chocolate.

But she is. Ava flushes, colour edging its way down her cheeks. Invi just smiles. She scrawls something on a scrap and passes it over.

‘ _Stick around?’_

Ava sniffs.

_‘Sure.’_

 

The meeting of masters doesn’t end until the sun dips below the horizon, casting the world into rich shadows. Scarce fingers of gold still gild the edges of tables and chairs.

“Alright, they’re gone,” says Ava, after waving the boys away. “What did you want to talk about?”

Invi answers by pushing her mask up and planting her lips right on Ava’s. Her knee’s already rubbing into Ava’s crotch, hard, like she’s trying to scratch an itch in the worst possible way.

Ava tries to lick her lips, and Invi bursts right in. Usually, their encounters are more…sensual. Slow kissing, light fingers, even when it gets into the whips and chains and butt plugs.

Invi breaks the kiss and leaves a string of spit between them. Ava swallows.

“Invi?”

“Hmm?”

“What the fuck.”

“Oh,” Invi says, flushing, “This morning, I was. Testing something, to test on your, later, at our next tryst, but- but it was perhaps a bit too perfect.” She smiles, dreamy, pupils blown out. “Have you ever tried a clit pump?”

Ava swallows, again, and rubs against Invi’s leg. “Maybe…once…”

“Oh! Good! I’ve had one on,” Invi says, grinding her leg into Ava’s pussy, “since the meeting started…and I decided to _try_ it…with some arousal gel…” She gasps, finally driving herself in so close that Ava can smell how wet she is, “and it _worked_.”

No shit, Ava thinks. Invi’s almost drooling over her, face moving down to her neck and lavishing it with messy bites. Thank god their outfits are covering. Ava grasps Invi’s chin, ignoring the cooling drool, and presses their lips together again. Invi’s leg hasn’t stopped moving, at it’s becoming a distraction as her own cunt starts to wake up. There’s going to be a wet patch on her skirts. If she has any skirts left. Invi has one hand mashed into her hair and the other one grasping at her ass.

Ava slides her own hands up Invi’s chest, dragging her fingers past the layers and layers of cloth until she can tug the shirts open and away. Invi isn’t wearing a bra. Her nipples stand up, rosy and hard. It’s like watching ripe fruit. Ava can’t help herself.

Invi gasps as she closes her mouth over her nipple, bending down to properly grope the other one. God, Invi’s tits are nice- soft and round, enough to grasp happily without being overwhelming. 

She lets go with a pop, leaving her lips puffy and Invi’s breast red.

“More,” Invi hisses, as Ava moves down, “ _I want more._ ”

Her skirts rustle. No panties, either. But god, she wasn’t kidding about that clit pump working- it’s like a tiny cock, standing stiff and proud out of her pussy. Ava drools.

She noses her way up Invi’s thigh, planting little kisses, until she licks a stripe up her clit.

Invi’s hands grip onto her hair and pull. It shoves Ava’s face into the jungle of her pussy, close enough to make out with the damn thing. Everything around her is Invi Invi Invi, hot and wet and clamping tight around Ava’s flickering tongue.

So she moves up to her clit and _sucks_. There’s a gasp, and the hands get tighter. It pulses against her tongue, twitching and angry. She curls her tongue around it, and Invi screams- her pussy clenching on nothing, dripping. Ava hums.

 _That_ knocks all the breath out of Invi. Ava can feel her slump. She stops sucking, but that clit is still twitching and erect.

So she closes over it again. And Invi screams.


End file.
